Memristors may be written to different states using application of an electric current. Writing to memristors may involve a time-consuming process, including iteratively applying a small current and then checking the memristor device, to avoid overwriting. Issues associated with the writing process may further be exacerbated by formation of conductive filaments in the memristor device, resulting in high variation of characteristics between memristor devices, poor device endurance, and poor resistance control.